


The Adventures Of Link (And Ghirahim)

by BendingWings



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: (Just in the beginning) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, What Have I Done, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendingWings/pseuds/BendingWings
Summary: With Ganondorf's soul shattered and the Triforce no where to be found, the souls of the legendary princess and hero are finally able to relax. Of course, until a cult tries to resurrect the dead tyrant by gathering his soul fragments. Summoned back to Hyrule, Link, Zelda and a few others are forced together to stop the cult and hopefully save the world. Now if only Link could get that annoying(ly attractive) sword spirit to stop following him everywhere!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> God, what have I done?
> 
> This starts off in a modern setting before moving to Future!Hyrule. Ghirahim, Impa, Dark Link, and other major characters may take a while to appear.

_Silence._ _A pure, absolute silence._

_That is what Link first noticed._

_Next came the stormy gray sky, then the quivering trees, and lastly a gray stone pedestal. The pedestal was covered in intricate patterns and strange carvings that Link couldn’t quite read, but he still had a feeling he should know how._

_A long black sword with a jeweled hilt was resting in the pedestal at an angle. A faint chiming, along with a rush of wind suddenly shattered the silence._

_Link could now hear the deafening thunder, the howling wind, signs of a huge storm brewing. The chiming was back, causing Link to look for its source. His gaze rested on the black sword that seemed to be the source of the noise. Link hesitantly stepped forward. The chiming continued, growing louder and louder, turning into ringing…_

“LINK! TURN OFF YOUR ALARM ALREADY!” Startled, the blonde boy fell out of his bed. His flailing arms had knocked the alarm clock off his bedside table, and judging by the lack of sound, it had probably broken. Again.

“THANK YOU!” His uncle (who was actually his grandmother’s cousin’s son) yelled from downstairs. His uncle, who insisted on just being called by his first name, was only twenty-two but as Link’s only living relative he had custody of the fifteen year old.

Link changed into a sky blue tank top, light gray skinny jeans, and a thin white hoodie he left partially unzipped. He slipped a silver bracelet on, and then pushed his favorite sapphire studs through his pierced ears.

He stomped downstairs and saw Alec sitting on one of the dining room chairs as he watched the morning news, his feet on the table and the chair balancing on two legs. Again.

Annoyed, Link tipped the chair back farther, causing it and his uncle to crash to the floor. Alec blinked up at him, then glared. His expression screamed ‘I am not impressed, you little brat’.

Link grinned. Alec glared harder.

Before they could start arguing (well, yelling on Alec’s part and smug silence on Link’s), the doorbell rang. Link went to open the door, already knowing who would be there. Link’s best friend, Zelda, had arrived to make sure Alec and Link were ready for the trip.

Zelda’s grandparents owned a ski lodge a few hours’ drive away, and she had invited them to go with her, her parents, and her two siblings when they went to visit. Zelda was going to ride with Link and Alec, due to the lack of room from all of the luggage stuffed in the other car.

“Hey, sleepyhead! Are you planning on brushing your hair before we leave?” Zelda asked, ruffling Link’s already messy hair. He pouted at her, but went to the bathroom to fix his hair before they left. Zelda walked through the fairly small house into the dining room, where Alec was still on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

She quirked an eyebrow at the pouting Alec, but chose not to question his continued presence on the floor. After a few seconds, the immature adult stood and ran a hand through dirty blonde locks, trying to smooth out his permanent bedhead. As always it didn’t work, much to Alec’s frustration.

Link came down the stairs, hair brushed and his duffel bag in hand. Alec picked his own duffel and grabbed his car keys from where they were hanging next to the front door. With a bit of cussing from Alec, silent laughter from Link, and soft giggles from Zelda, the three managed to pack themselves and their luggage into Alec’s little black coupe. Finally, they were on their way.


	2. And Linkle to The Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I got busy with work and school, and the layout I had for this chapter refused to be written. Then, I got suspended! :D My guardian had me call off work, so I had so much free time for this and Youtube! Thank you, Youtube, for you had given me the greatest idea ever: putting Linkle into my story. Linkle was a great help, the chapter practically wrote itself with her. And my muse has gone wild, so expect a lot more Linkle in the future.
> 
> She may be paired with Sheik, who will not be Zelda in disguise, which leads me to ask: Should Sheik be a male or female? I'm leaning towards male, and I'm even thinking about doing a male!Impa. Let me know your thoughts through reviews!

"Can't you drive any faster Alec?" Zelda complained over the radio. She was sprawled across the back seat of the cramped coupe. Alec glared at her using the rear view mirror.

"I'd like to see you drive in this blizzard. And the news said it was going to be sunny today…" Alec grumbled. Indeed, it was nearly impossible to see 10 feet ahead of them. Link was navigating for Alec, using both his sharp eyes and map reading skills to stop them from crashing.

Link signaled Alec, alerting him of an upcoming curve in the road. As Alec drove on the slippery road, the tires skid on a patch of ice. Alec quickly gained control of the car again, but all three had been badly startled.

"Link, let me know about the next rest stop or exit we can take. We should get off this road ASAP." Link nodded, taking his eyes off the road to glance at his uncle. From the backseat, Zelda suddenly screamed.

"Look out!" Link and Alec both noticed the blinding headlights right in front of them. In a panic, Alec swerved out of the way, but because of the ice it just continued to spin out of control. They hit the guardrail, but instead of stopping, the coupe crashed through it. The car slipped off the cliff, falling into the huge forest below. That was the last time the three passengers were seen in this world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Linkle skipped along, humming to a made up tune as she searched for fresh ingredients to use for her dinner. She had stumbled upon a huge apple tree, and while very few of the fruits were ripe, there were enough. Now all she needed was a few herbs, honey, and a nice big bundle of mushrooms. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice a rather large root sticking out of the ground.

"Eeek!" She shrieked, stumbling forward. Linkle flailed about, somehow managing to regain her balance. Her apples were not as fortunate, and had been flung several feet in every direction. "Awww, those took forever to collect."

Linkle began picking up her fallen apples. As she went to grab the last stray apple, a hand reached through the underbrush, grabbed the apple, and offered it to her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Linkle jumped back, almost losing her apples again. The person in the brush stood, revealing a young man that looked almost exactly like her. They could have been twins for crying out loud!

"Hey Link, where did you run off to?" A man's voice called, startling the young Hylian female. The man appeared, and Linkle was surprised by the similarities between her and the two strangers. The only differences between her and the newcomer was his height and eye color.

The man paused. "Hey Link, who's the chick?" Link shrugged.

"Excuse me, but I am no 'chick'!" Linkle huffed, stomping her foot. "And next time you want to know someone's name, try asking them first! For your information, my name is Linkle."

"Linkle and Link?" He said, looking between the two. "I didn't sign up for this shit." He mumbled to himself. "Zelda, he's over here! He found someone, maybe she can tell us how to get back to the road!"

From far away, a feminine voice called back, "Okay Alec, I'll be right there!" Soon, Zelda pushed past the low-hanging branches of a tree and came to stand next to Alec. She smiled, and reached out to shake Linkle's hand. "Hello, my name is Zelda. It's nice to meet you."

Linkle smiled back at Zelda. "I'm Linkle. It's wonderful to meet someone who actually has manners." Linkle pointedly glared at Alec, who huffed, looked away, and then brushed his hair out of his face.

"I know what you mean." Zelda remarked dryly. "Do you have a phone we can borrow? Or can you point us in the direction of I-321?"

Linkle looked confused. "I've never heard of a phone before, so I don't think I have one. And what's an 'I-321'? Is it a new farm or village? If so, then they should really change the name."


End file.
